1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to vegetation removal devices, and more particularly to a vegetation removal apparatus with interchangeable extraction heads which can be used for rotary removal of vegetation from the soil as well as for removal of vegetation above the ground.
2. Description of the Background Art
Vegetation removal from plant beds, lawns, and other areas can be a tedious task. To ease the removal of vegetation, a number of devices have been developed which include forks, tines or cutters which can be forced into the soil surrounding the vegetation and operated to either extract or cut the vegetation. When vegetation is cut, however, the root system remains and the vegetation will grow back over a period of time. Therefore, rotary removal is preferred since the root can be removed intact.
Rotary removal devices heretofore developed suffer from various disadvantages, most notably that the removed vegetation becomes entangled in the device and ejection of the weed from the extraction head is difficult. As a result, the user must unwrap or cut the vegetation in order to remove it from the device. Additionally, various types of vegetation have different growth patterns and cannot be effectively removed using a single extraction head configuration. Therefore, a need exists for a rotary extraction tool with interchangeable extraction heads which can effectively remove the vegetation and its roots, while at the same time providing for ease of ejection of the vegetation and minimizing entanglement.